The Forgotten Tail
by CloudOfLightning
Summary: 3 ponies were looking through books in the Canterlot Archives, they found a secret code that says someone will prevent Celestia and Luna from ruling. Who could this be? What are they planning to do? My friends and I wrote this fan fiction to improve our writing skills we are open to criticism , we want to finish this fan fiction before school starts.


On one rainy morning, Morning Star, a male unicorn with a silver mane and a golden coat, with his friends Lightning Cloud, a male earth pony, with a silver mane and a dark blue coat, and Wind Storm, a male pegasus with a black mane, sky blue coat with light grey streaks, were sifting through the various scrolls and books in the Canterlot Archives.

They were looking for spells and other interesting novelties which they could use to kill some time, because the WonderBolts performance was called off due to heavy clouds, that not even the WonderBolts and Rainbow Dash combined could move.

Morning Star pulled a random book out of the crystal shelf and looked at it. _Classified Cooking for Magical Ponies_ was the title of the book.

"Boring," Morning Star moaned, as he shoved the book back in the shelf.  
"Come on, there has to be _something_ interesting in here!" Wind Storm exclaimed, as he pulled out the book, _Conjuration for the Weak and Meek_, and immediately put it back.

Morning Star took another book out of the shelf, _Dating Spells for that Special Philly You Love_.

"Just what I needed!" Morning Star exclaimed.

"C'mon guys, stay focused, we were looking for some interesting spellbooks to kill some time, not for dating!" Lightning Cloud commanded, as Morningstar put the book back and took out a golden book.

"Oh, look what I found!" exclaimed Morning Star, as he took the book, _Teleportation, Time-warping, and Time Fusion_, from a shelf. Wind Storm, a Pegasus, flew over to see the book, while Lightning Cloud pranced over. Morning Star set it on a wooden table.

"That could really help us kill some time, I really want to try some of these, like this first one, Blink Teleportation." Morning Star announced.

"Well, let's try it out!" exclaimed Wind Storm.

"Sure!" said Morning Star.

"Wait, wait, guys, we don't even know what the spell does, furthermore we don't know what the requirements are," Lightning Cloud cautioned.

"Alright, then let's read the first spell!" Wind Storm exclaimed.

The three ponies decided to read the first spell, _Blink Teleportation_: _Have you ever wanted to be able to teleport from one place to another(in short distances though)? Well you only need to be a unicorn..." _

"Wait, Morning Star is the only unicorn here," Wind Storm said.

"I guess we need to go onto the next one," Lightning Cloud replied as Morningstar turned the page with his magical power.

"Ugh, showoff," Wind Storm grunted.

"Hey, I'm just practicing magic! Anyway, here is the next spell."

_Event Fusion, _read the page, "_Have you wanted to temporarily move past events into the future or present? Cause mass confusion?"_. On the bottom, in small footnotes it read,_ "Well, you only need about 120 unicorns_. Plea_s_e note that s_ide effects may include: Change _in present_ time, death, hysteria, planar clearing, and more..._

"Cool! That seems fun!" Wind Storm exclaimed, obviously not seeing the last part of the page.

"Umm, Wind Storm, that would be pretty tragic, also it would mess up the 4th dimension and possibly create another dimension, and good luck finding 120 unicorns to do that," Lightning Cloud said.

"Yeah, are you out of your mind Wind Storm?" Morning Star asked.

"Fine," sighed Wind Storm, turning to the next page.

"_Time Portal", _Lightning Cloud read, "_Have you wanted to create a portal to a random place in time? Well, if so, this is for you! _Note, however, you _may only have 3 ponies enter and those three must leave. Usually, many Unicorns are required, but skill, not quantity, is the deciding factor here."_

"Hey, what's that written on the page?" Morning Star asked_.  
_

"It says, 3PTLKILLCELSTLUNGRD," Lightning Cloud replied.

"Must be some type of code! I bet I can solve it... Wait, why are all the numbers and letters in one word? That's not a code. That's just some random blathering... I think." Exclaimed Wind Storm.

"Wait, I think I know what it says! What do you think, Lightning?"

"Well, it looks like... Aha!" said Lightning Cloud. "Hmm... Oh, no!"

"What is it, Lightning?" Morning Star asked.

"It says... That Celestia will never be princess, due to a murder!"

"We should definitely do it! We would also solve the Celestia/Luna birth controversy! This

could be a breakthrough!" exclaimed Lightning Cloud.  
"Wow, Lightning Cloud." Wind Storm snickered. "I didn't know you were such a history pony- Oww! That hurt! You also just talked to yoursel- Hey! Stop that!"

"By the way, we should probably make it near the Everfree Forest, because that way no pony will be disturbed!" Morning Star said, "I think I can teleport us to Ponyville!"

"Okay, let's go, but what do we need to do, Morning Star?" Lightning Cloud asked., "Don't you also need the star alignment to be: Proxima Centauri at 56' on its orbit, Alpha Centauri A at 32' on its orbit, Toliman at 96 on its orbit, Barnard's Star at 22'..."  
"Oh, just shut up and try it," Wind Storm exclaimed.  
"Okay, but if the EZ Aquarii trinary system isn't in alignment then, well, we will be teleported within in 1.12565 mile range of the target location," mumbled Lightning.  
"So what?" asked Wind Storm.  
"Well, we would need to trot a lot.."  
"Maybe you guys would, but I'm a Pegasus! Maybe make it into town on my wings in a minute, probably less. Anyway, we just need to stand in a circle and perform the spell."

So Lightning Cloud, Wind Storm, and Morning Star got in a circle. Sparks started flying out of Morning Star's horn and all of a sudden, a large boom sounded and in a flash of light they were on the edge of Ponyville.

"Told you we wouldn't be needing your star alignment mumbo-jumbo! But, by the way, why does it smell like Pinkie Pie forgot to turn the oven to low again?" Wind Storm said.  
"Well, it looks like I wasn't wrong about the star alignment, because our manes were burnt because EZ Aquarii A was off alignment by 3.345 miles," announced Lightning Cloud.  
"Whatever, we can get Rarity to fix it up for us, let's get trotting!"

"Oh no! They're going to start the WonderBolts show!" Wind Storm moaned shortly after the rain stopped.


End file.
